The Golden Age 1885-1900
By 1885 St. Joseph was a successful, prosperous city of 50,000. The setbacks of the Civil War had been surmounted and were past. Business had never been better, and was expanding every year. On that solid foundation the social life flourished. Newspaper files of the time convey the climate of confidence and optimism of the high Victorian days: 1886 January: "Little Miss Sarah Townsend celebrated her ninth birthday by inviting her schoolmates and teacher for an afternoon of fun and frolic. Her father's handsome house on North Fifth Street was thrown open for the entertainment of the little ones, and through the large rooms and halls they romped and played to their hearts' delight. An elegant supper was provided for them. Among those present were Mamie Lemon, Emma Donovan, Lutie Johnson, Jessie Norman, Sarah Judson, Noel Brittain.' 1886 February 1: 'Last night was a perfect winter night, calm and cold. The snow was thick and hard and the sleigh bells tinkled merrily as the sleighs slipped through the streets gleaming and glittering in the bright glow of the moon. Light laughter rang out from nearly every square. Several large parties and many cosy cutters were out. Several bobsleds filled with hay conveyed the party given for Miss Jessie McCord, who is visiting Mrs. Sam Nave.' 1886 July: 'A dazzle of jewels, rainbows of colors, odors of flowers and perfumes, swaying figures, floating drapery and soft strains of music greeted the passers by Fairleigh Place last evening. The Misses Guitar of Columbia received another compliment in an elegant party given by Mr. and Mrs. W. G. Fairleigh at their country home. All around the exterior of the house were Chinese lanterns. Pryor's band furnished the music for dancing and mirth reigned supreme for several hours. Supper was served on the lawn from an elegantly decorated table, spread under a huge Japanese umbrella. Among the guests were: Fannie Tootle, Minnie Asquith, Susie Steele, Annie McDonald, Virginia Burnes, Alice Fairleigh, Madge Hosea, Nettie Landis, Ellie Runcie, Will Fairleigh, Beattie Weakley, Charles Enright, John Logan, Sam McCord, Milton Tootle, Jefferson Hosea. ‘Misses Mary and Jeanette Guitar, two charming young ladies of Columbia, are visiting friends here. Miss Fannie Tootle gave a party at the Tootle residence in their honor. Fifty couples of our best people were present who joined in the merry-making. Miss Tootle, always charming, entertained beautifully, and the Misses Guitar were charming. ‘The congregation of Christ Church and many friends of Dr. and Mrs. Runcie assembled at the new Rectory to assist in celebrating the couple's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. The house was redolent of roses and rare flowers. The front hall was a mass of blooming plants, ferns and palms. Mr. and Mrs. Elliott Marshall assisted in the receiving. Mrs. Runcie wore the robe in which she was married, and read an original poem. With music, mirthful and animated conversation, and refreshments, the evening was most enjoyably spent. ‘1886 November: "The reception given by Mrs. William G. Fairleigh from three to six was an exceedingly beautiful affair. The Fairleigh home is just outside the city limits and is one of the largest and most beautiful in the county. The grounds are handsomely laid out, the driveway extending from the road to the front door being lined with evergreens. The hall is of baronial proportions with a large staircase, spacious reception room, parlors, library and sitting room. Everywhere were groups of elegantly dressed ladies in laughing animation. Mrs. Fairleigh received her guests in the front parlor and Mrs. Virginia. Weakley did the honors at the refreshment table. ‘A musicale complementary to Miss Vallee and Miss Flanagan of St. Louis was given by Mrs. Graham G. Lacy at the home of her mother, Mrs. Thomas E. Tootle. The house was filled with flowers and brilliantly lighted. The programmes were very elegant, written in letters of gold and tied with green satin ribbon. Delicious refreshments were served. With charming and winning manners, Mrs. Lacy and her fair guests entertained the company. ‘An entertainment of unusual merit was given last Friday evening by the elocution classes of Dr. Martin's Young Ladies Institute, complimentary to their teachers. Miss Annie Ashton played the piano beautifully. Dr. and Mrs. Martin were in their element, as usual when their pupils acquit themselves with credit. 1887 June: ‘The marriage of Miss Katherine Burnes and Mr. Elias Gatch was celebrated in a very magnificent manner on Tuesday evening at Ayr Lawn, the beautiful country home of Col. James N. Burnes. The entertainment was planned on a large scale with more than 800 invitations. The guests began to arrive at eight o'clock, and there was a continuous line of carriages to the residence from the city. The handsome home stands on an eminence, and the driveway was illumined by lights in the trees. Every window was ablaze with light. The towers and balconies, pediment windows and Grecian cornice gave a stately air to the building, which in spaciousness and elevation is magnificent. Within, it is one of the richest and most beautiful houses in Missouri. The decorations were lavish; in every room the chandeliers were draped with similax, with exquisite floral designs suspended. The presents of great beauty and value were displayed in the library. After the ceremony some of the guests were dancing, others promenading through the parlors, library, conservatory and piazzas. They formed a picture of surpassing loveliness. There has never been so great an array of elegant costumes-a bewildering confusion of satins, velvet, flowers and lace. Mrs. Hingston, a queenly beauty, was much admired. One of the handsomest costumes was that of Mrs. J. S. Lemon.’ 1887 July: ‘An elegant Soiree Dansant. A party surpassing in beauty and elegance anything given this season was that at the handsome residence of R. L. McDonald on Tuesday evening. It was complimentary to Miss Grace Vernon, a Kentucky beauty, and to Miss Annie McDonald, a Sweet young debutante, by Miss Mattie McDonald. It was attended by the creme-de-la-creme of St. Joseph society. The beautiful grounds were gorgeously decorated with Japanese lanterns, while the moon poured out a flood of silvery light on quiet nooks. Inside the scene was one of grandeur. The great hall and rooms were ablaze with light, while mirrors reflected the beautiful robes and sparkling jewels. The floors of the three large rooms were covered with canvas and waxed for dancing. Pryor's orchestra was hidden by a screen of plants. Miss McDonald moved about the rooms holding little levees here and there. As hostess she has more than ordinary tact and grace. Miss Vernon is a very distinguished looking young girl and possessed of rare beauty.’ In 1887 the Benton Club was organized and the clubhouse opened to visitors on November 10. This became such an important social center in St. Joseph's history that a separate chapter is devoted to it. 1888 January 1: ‘During the Christmas holidays a most pleasant family reunion was held at the elegant and comfortable home of Mr. James McCord at the corner of Nineteenth and Clay Streets. For the first time in several years every member of the family was present. Numerous elegant and costly gifts were interchanged and no more joyous meeting ever took place under a parental roof. On the day before Christmas Mr. McCord, accompanied by his six sons: Hal, James, Sam, Frank, George and Robert, repaired to Uhlman's gallery where they had a group photograph taken. That evening the entire family sat down to Christmas dinner. Those who are acquainted with Mrs. McCord’s abilities and skill in preparing for such an occasion know that she cannot be excelled. The turkey was the largest one that could be found and toasts were drunk in rare old wine. After the dinner music and dancing was in order and for hours the old walls of the elegant mansion resounded with happy words and joyous mirth.’ 1888 February: ‘The elegant McCord mansion was thrown open to the young folks on Friday evening. All was light, warmth and perfume, a brilliantly lighted ball room, banks of blossoms and greenery, delicious music, a perfect floor, every ingredient that would delight the eye or charm the senses was displayed. Miss McCord wore a handsome and very becoming costume of black tulle over black satin; Mrs. James McCord's costume was of elegant black faille Francaise and black lace. ‘Two of the brightest, sweetest maidens in the city are Miss Flora and Miss Mamie Lemon. Friday evening proved them to be the most fascinating hostesses. A large company assembled from seven to eleven at the brilliantly lighted home at 517 North Fifth Street. The long parlor was canvassed for dancing and a full orchestra sent out gay music for the rollicking young folks. The entire house was thrown open, the great halls and library, even the broad stairway, was filled with bright-eyed laughing little ones. Mr. and Mrs. Lemon seemed to enjoy the scene in which their happy little daughters were the center. The young ladies were beautifully dressed and the young men were in full dress. ‘Elegant reception. Mrs. A. L. Bartlett and Mrs. W. H. Bartlett entertained their friends on Thursday afternoon from three to six. The handsome home, 305 North Sixth Street, was exquisitely decorated. There were baskets and vases everywhere, running over with blossoms, and the breath of roses and hyacinths filled the air. The rooms were wrapt in a rich glow from the many gas jets. All afternoon, ladies in elegant costumes were coming and going. The two ladies received their guests with charming grace, making each one feel that her presence was needed to complete the afternoon's pleasure.” 1888 June: “On Wednesday evening last at Christ Church Miss Sadie Ketcham of this city and Dr. C. H. Wallace were united in marriage, Dr. Runcie and Rev. Wallace, father of the groom, officiating. Among the ushers were Messrs. Sam McCord, Alex. McDonald and Dr. Barton Pitts. Mrs. Wallace has ever been known as one of the Sweetest and best girls in the city, and she will make the life of her husband bright and happy. ‘Mrs. Brittain's reception. On Tuesday evening Mrs. John S. Brittain received a select party of young folks at her splendid home, Ninth and Faraon Streets, in honor of the Misses Guitar of Columbia. The german was danced, led by Mr. Roy Runcie and Miss Jessie Brittain. Prizes were awarded to Miss Lula Millan and Mr. O'Neill Fairleigh. The dining room was a model of elegance. The evening is said by those present to have been the most pleasant one of the winter season, and well it may have been for Mrs. Brittain and her accomplished daughters are capable entertainers. ‘On New Year's Day at the Benton Club, Mr. W. D. B. Motter entertained a party of friends at luncheon. ‘An Opera Party. Mr. Jeff Hosea celebrated his birthday by giving a theatre party at Tootle's Opera House in honor of Miss Alice Moore of Kansas City. Nine couples occupied the first row of the dress circle and were all in full dress. After the opera an elegant supper was provided; the souvenirs were handsome bonbonnieres. 1888 December: Merry Lads and Lasses. Mrs. W. I. Heddens entertained a large number of little guests on Friday afternoon from 3 to 6 o'clock at her home, corner of Eighth and Faraon Streets, in honor of the eighth birthday anniversary of her pretty little daughter, May. The house was handsomely decorated for the occasion, brilliant blossoms sending out sweet odor. The day light was discarded and the rays of the gas lights fell through the handsome tinted and crystal globes, upon the happy faces and pretty costumes of the future belles and beaux. Dignified little May received her guests with the grace and ease that few young ladies possess. She is a wonderfully bright and sweet child and a great favorite with the little folks. A full orchestra made sweet music for dancing, and in the reception room the twinkling feet kept time, while in the parlor on the upper floor, games were indulged in by those who cared not to dance. They were led by Mrs. J. W. Heddens. Among those present were Nellie Tootle, Nelson Riley, Irving McDonald, Florie and Mamie Lemon, Nellie Johnson, Minnie Wheeler, Edna and Webb Steele, Lucile and Sam Nave, Lucy McCord, Willie Wyeth, Noel and Susie Brittain, Harry Tootle, Preble and Annie Hall, Ethel Marney, Barrow and Willie Motter, Jennie and Silas Woodson, Ollie Woodson, Vernon Heddens, Willie Motter, May and Charlie Campbell.” 1892 May: “Milton Tootle, Jr. gave a brilliant ball last Thursday at the Lake Contrary club house in honor of Miss Florie Lemon and her guest, Miss Lillian Duckworth of Cincinnati. The guests were conveyed to the Lake by a special train. The clubhouse was decorated with palms and plants, the orchestra being screened by palms. The reception committee comprised Mrs. John S. Lemon, Mrs. W. K. James, Mrs. Nelson Riley, Miss Duckworth, Miss Lemon, Beattie Weakley and Milton Tootle. Among the guests were Mr. and Mrs. Sam McCord, Mr. and Mrs. R. A. Brown, Mr. and Mrs. W. A. P. McDonald, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Tootle, Mr. and Mrs. John I. McDonald, Mr. and Mrs. R. B. Vineyard, Misses Susan McCord, Susan Steele, Mamie and Jennie Fairleigh, Madge Hosea, Forestine McDonald, Emily Judson, Bee Enright, Nettie Landis, Messrs. Spence and Barton Pitts, Frank and George McCord, John Tootle, Charlie Berry, Ed. Smith, Alex. McDonald, James Garth, Robert France, Charles Ballinger, Charles Logan, James N. Burnes, Sherrard Brittain, Will Stringfellow, Jeff Hosea and Bud Davis.' 1892 May: 'A charming social function of the past week was the reception given by Mr. and Mrs. James McCord on Friday evening in honor of their son, Sam McCord, and his lovely young bride who was formerly Miss Mimi Flanagan of St. Louis. The McCord residence on Clay Street, always an ideal home, was handsomely decorated with palms and ferns, the dining room further adorned with pinks. The drawing rooms were canvassed for dancing which began at 10:30 following the reception proper. The guests were received by Mrs. James McCord, assisted by Mrs. Samuel McCord, Miss Susan McCord, Miss Duckworth of Cincinnati, Miss Florence Lemon and the Misses Foye and Hopkins of St. Louis.' 1892 October: "Everybody knew Nettie Landis, everybody loved her, therefore it is small wonder that men, women and children went to her wedding last Wednesday evening. The marriage of Mr. Lawrence Weakley and Miss Landis took place at six o'clock at the Presbyterian Church, Seventh and Jule Streets. At an early hour the church was crowded with the numerous friends of the bride and groom. The ushers were Messrs. Charles Enright, Harry Piggott, Charles Logan, and O'Neill Fairleigh. The bride was attended by her sister Miss Lila Landis. She had not intended to have any bridesmaids but she was informed by her girlfriends that they were coming anyway. Among them were Misses Endora Asquith, Birdie Dunbar, Bee Enright, Minnie Asquith, Mamie and Jennie Fairleigh, Sarah France, Sara Judson, Susan Steele, Susan McCord. 1892 November: “Mr. and Mrs. George King Duckworth of Cincinnati have sent out cards announcing the marriage of their daughter, Lillian, to Mr. Milton Tootle, Jr. The wedding took place last Wednesday at the Plaza Hotel in New York. Mr. and Mrs. Tootle are expected here sometime in November. ‘A pleasant afternoon. Mrs. William Wyeth entertained a company of lads and lasses yesterday afternoon for her grand-daughter, Miss Bernice. The house was decorated with pink and white roses and chrysanthemums. The young people enjoyed the game of lotto, the first prize being won by Miss Ada Darby, who received a beautiful little clock. 1893 January: "The most brilliant wedding of the season, indeed the handsomest that has been seen in St. Joseph for years, was the double wedding celebrated last Wednesday at the Presbyterian Church, when Miss Jennie Fairleigh and Charles F. Enright and Miss Mary Logan Fairleigh and Randolph M. Davis were united in marriage. It was an Empire wedding, and pink was the prevailing color in the decorations. The church was a scene of fairy beauty, the aisles being lined by floral arches leading to the altar. The arches were all of green and white banded with pink ribbon and the altar was massed with palms and ferns. From the pink shaded chandeliers loops of ribbon fell to the reading desk where they held an immense cluster of Easter lilies. Among the ushers were Charles Berry, Frank McCord, Ed. C. Smith, O'Neill Fairleigh, Frank Logan, Will Lykens and Dr. Barton Pitts. Among the bridesmaids were Madge Hosea, Katherine Weakley, Bessie Comstock, Florence Lemon and Susan McCord. The little flower girls were Lettie Lemon and Louise Van Natta, carrying baskets of pink carnations, which they scattered in the pathway of the bridal party. The Ceremony was performed by Rev. Trenholm in an impressive and beautiful manner Following the ceremony a reception was held at the elegant home of the parents of the brides, Mr. and Mrs. William G. Fairleigh. The wedding gifts were numerous, and Mr. Fairleigh plans to present each of his daughters with their own home in the early Spring. 1893 January: "Mr. John Tootle came home last Wednesday from the Harvard Law School to be present at the wedding of his cousins, the Misses Fairleigh. 1894 December: “About a week ago friends of Mr. and Mrs. Milton Tootle, Jr. received engraved cards: G. Duckworth Tootle Xmas 1894 Sugar Plums at 3 o'clock Promptly at the hour named a merry party had assembled at the Tootle home, Eleventh and Charles Streets, which was even more beautiful than usual with its decorations of Christmas greenery and flowers. In the sitting room on the third floor was an immense tree laden with toys and handsomely decorated with novelties purchased in New York for the occasion. In an adjoining room, which was fitted up with red and white bunting and looked like a veritable tent, was a large table decorated with holly flowers and weighed down with bonbons, fruit cakes, and numerous other good things. Among those invited were Mr. and Mrs. W. G. Fairleigh, Mr. and Mrs. R. M. Davis, Mr. and Mrs. A. B. Weakley, Mr. and Mrs. L. O. Weakley, Mrs. Duckworth, Mrs. Frances O'Neill, Mrs. Virginia Weakley, Mrs. Mary Huggins, Mr. and Mrs. E. C. Dameron, Mrs. Katherine Tootle, Miss Katherine Dameron, Miss Virginia Weakley, Miss Katherine Weakley, Miss Madge Hosea, Messrs. John Tootle, Willie Fairleigh (aged I4), O'Neill Fairleigh, Will Huggins, Lou Huggins, Will Duckworth, C. R. Berry, Fairleigh Enright (aged eleven months), Randolph M. Davis, Jr. (aged two months), and Lawrence Weakley, Jr. (aged seventeen months). The host of the occasion had just reached the age of six months.' 1895 January: “The streets were alive with gaiety and fashion on Wednesday night, beaux and belles arriving to and departing from the great “Charity Ball'. It was an ideal night for dancing and the 400 happy hearted people gathered in the magnificent ballroom made the most of a brilliant opportunity. A floor had been placed over the orchestra chairs of Tootle's Opera House, and the canvas extending from the rear of the stage over it all made a grand ball room 50 by I20 feet. Tall palms graced the space in front of the boxes and sides of the stage. The Opera House was resplendent. At 9 o'clock the Grand March began led by Mayor Shepherd and Mrs. William G. Fairleigh, President of the Associated Charities, followed by the youth, beauty and chivalry of St. Joseph. Thus began the most elaborate ball in the history of St. Joseph. The Floor Committee headed by J. O’Neill Fairleigh included Hon. O. M. Spencer, Hon. D. D. Burnes, J. N. Burnes, Jr., Will Sipple, L. C. Hamilton, John Tootle, Louis C. Smith, J. H. Sturgis and C. N. Comstock. 1896 March: "Mr. Milton Tootle, Jr. and Dr. John S. Logan have returned from a trip to Texas. 1896 May: ‘The home of Mr. and Mrs. R. L. McDonald was the scene of a very pretty wedding Wednesday evening when their daughter Annette was united in marriage to Marvin Middleton Davis. The ceremony was performed by Rev. W. F. McMurray of Richmond assisted by Rev. Trenholm in the presence of relatives and close friends of the bride and groom. The house was artistically adorned with palms and ferns and a profusion of flowers. The little flower girls gowned in white, carrying baskets of pink roses were Fannie Lee Davis and Mary Anne Dolman.’ 1896 May: “Monday evening Miss Mary Lemon entertained at cards in compliment to Miss Keith of Kansas City. 1896 June: 'A Coaching Party. Mrs. J. A. Corby gave a coaching party Thursday evening to the Misses McFarland of Denver. There were fifteen couples on the coach. After a pleasant drive the party adjourned to Mrs. Corby's residence and spent a delightful evening with music and dancing. Among those present were Misses Lillie Duncan, Lucy McCord, Jessie Norman, Noel Brittain, Ida Garth, Rufina McDonald.” 1896 June: “The marriage of Miss Rene Trenholm, eldest daughter of Rev. and Mrs. George A. Trenholm, and Beverly Randolph Drury Lacy, was solemnized on Wednesday evening at the Presbyterian Church. George Trenholm, brother of the bride, was best man and the ushers were Eugene McAlister, Arthur Penfield, Leslie M. Green and Will King Duckworth. The church was elaborately decorated with palms and flowers.' 1896 August: “Rarely is one called upon to chronicle a “Golden Wedding'. Few, indeed, are they who are permitted to go hand in hand down the tangled pathway of life for fifty years. An event of unusual importance in church circles was the celebration of the golden wedding of Rev. C. I. Van Deventer and his wife on Thursday evening. The Francis Street Methodist Church with which Mr. Van Deventer has been connected for thirty years was magnificently decorated in palms, ferns, roses and golden rod, and festooned with yellow ribbon. There was scarcely standing room in the great auditorium and among the throng not one but loved and revered the snow-haired divine and his lovely wife. As the organ sent out the strains of the Mendelssohn Wedding March the bridal party entered led by the two little grand children, Olin, Jr. and Mary. The Van Deventers are a handsome pair, he with his peaceful, thoughtful face and kind gentle manner; she with her fair, sweet face and sunny smile. Nearly everyone present could recall some deed of kindness, some sorrow in which comfort had been given.' 1896 September: "Mr. and Mrs. John J. Sheridan gave a reception at their home, 509 South Eighth Street, in Compliment to Alonzo da Silva Sousa of Kobe, Japan, who has been their guest. The spacious home was handsomely decorated, the mantels banked with ferns and pink roses, palms massed in the corners, and the chandeliers wreathed in Smilax and shaded with pink. Assisting in receiving were Mrs. W. H. Smith, Miss Annie Ashton, and Miss Carrie Sheridan. About one hundred and fifty guests were present and were charmed to meet Mr. Sousa who is a delightful conversationalist.” 1896 December: “For some time society has been looking forward to the beautiful entertainments given last week at the palatial home of Mr. and Mrs. John S. Brittain for their daughter, Miss Noel, and her guest, Miss Avery of Chicago. Last Tuesday afternoon Mrs. Brittain invited her circle of older acquaintances. The large home was aglow with soft light and was a veritable bower of palms, chrysanthemums, and roses. Miss Noel Brittain who is one of the prettiest and most charming girls that St. Joseph society has known, was gowned in white silk crepe. On Thursday evening the handsome house was again thrown open for the younger people. The hall as one entered looked like fairy land itself, for on every side high palms stretched up their feathery leaves, making a most beautiful background for the light gowns of the women, and for the huge clusters of American Beauty roses everywhere. In the library the music was led by Mr. Arthur Pryor. The music room was canvassed for dancing. Miss Noel looked unusually lovely in her gown of white tulle and satin.' 1896 December: "A burst of music and a flood of light came through the doors of the handsome home of Mrs. Clara Garth at 819 Hall Street last Friday afternoon when Mrs. Garth gave a delightful reception for her daughter, Miss Ida, introducing her to the whirl of society. The large drawing room and hall glowed with American Beauty roses, Catherine Mermots and violets, while the library was decorated with a profusion of pink and white carnations and hyacinths. The dining room was a symphony in blue and white, with the appropriate background offerns and asparagus. Mrs. Garth, who is one of St. Joseph's most charming women, stood near the door of the drawing room, and had a pretty word of welcome for each new arrival, while on her right stood Miss Ida, a petite brunette with a face that is loved by everyone who knows it. Miss Ida was assisted by five of the season's debutantes: Misses Nave, Ramey, Bates, Jessie Norman, and Nellie Hosea. In the library Miss Mary Garth did the honors very gracefully and was assisted by Misses Madge Hosea, Lillie Duncan, Mary Lemon, and Mesdames James Garth, John I. McDonald, Charles Wyndham, John S. Lemon, Elva Wells, W. K. James and Charles Enright. “Miss Nave's Debut. Seldom has St. Joseph had as brilliant an affair as the reception and ball given by Mr. and Mrs. Sam Nave on Thursday evening, introducing their sweet young daughter into the maze of the society world. For two years she has traveled and studied in foreign lands, and returns a brilliant and accomplished girl, full of life and animation, an honor to the brightest circle. As the guests approached the residence a magnificent sight caught the eye. The whole house from basement to dome was ablaze, the big windows sending out welcoming light, which seemed to twinkle in anticipation of the merriment, beauty, and grandeur upon which they were to shine. ‘A Coaching Party. A party of young people on pleasure bent started out on Thursday evening in the big tally-ho for Saxton station. They carried with them an elegant luncheon and were full of anticipation of the happy evening to be spent in dancing, singing and chatting. They passed some time driving through the streets, blowing trumpets and laughing merrily. When pleasure was at its height it was suddenly terminated by Mr. Albert Brown being thrown from his seat, the coach passing over him. This, of course, cast a gloom over the party. A physician was called, the young man was tenderly cared for, sent to his home, where he is resting well, with every prospect for final recovery. The party was chaperoned by Miss Sara Davis, and were members of the graduating class of the High School, with a few friends. Among those present were Misses Lilly Duncan, Mai Heddens, Ida Garth, Corinne Landis, Messrs. Silas McDonald, Louis Boder, Vinton Pike, Guy Chesnut and Irving Westheimer. ‘A Tally-Ho Party. A tally-ho party Friday evening drove to the Lake and enjoyed an elegant fish supper. The party was chaperoned by Mrs. Elva Wells and included Misses Mary Garth, Carrie Landis, Ollie Woodson, Madge Hosea, Ida Garth, Jennie Kemper, Messrs. Arthur H. Penfield, Joshua Graham, John Landis, George Trenholm, Ernest Lindsay, Joseph Woodson and Julian Shackleford. ‘Bicycle Party. Misses Jessie Norman, Mary Wadsworth, Birdie Carter, Messrs. Harry Spencer, Edwin Hosea, and Charles Ballinger formed a wheeling party Thursday evening. After a spin over the country roads, the party went to the Country Club where they were beautifully entertained by Mr. Charles Ballinger.” 1897 January: ‘About one hundred and fifty of St. Joseph's society ladies enjoyed the delightful hospitality offered by Mrs. J. W. McAlister on Thursday afternoon from four to six. The great house, at Nineteenth and Felix Streets, is one of the most superb homes in the city, whose exquisite furnishings show the refined taste of the dainty hostess. A beautiful scene met the eye as one entered the large reception hall, with its broad stairway banked in ferns and palms. In the drawing room were clusters of pink carnations, in the library ferns and Maréchal Niel roses were found, and in the dining room were great masses of gorgeous American Beauty roses. Behind a screen of palms was stationed a full orchestra which played softly all the while.’ 1897 February: ‘One of the most brilliant entertainments in the history of St. Joseph society was the ball given by Mr. and Mrs. Milton Tootle, Jr. last Wednesday evening, the guests of honor being Miss Wonderly of Grand Rapids, Miss Lucille Nave, Miss Lucy Ramey, and Miss Noel Brittain. A burst of music came through the swinging doors as the guests entered the palatial house, and the air was heavy with the perfume of American Beauties, which were used lavishly in the decoration. Mr. and Mrs. Tootle and the four young girls for whom the ball was given stood in the French room, whose walls are of white and gold. Mrs. Duckworth and friends stood in the front drawing room, whose myriad lights gleamed like a swarm of golden fire flies, and brought out the lights in the yellow satin hangings and ebony furniture with charming effect. Back of the French drawing room is a Moorish room with huge divans and a marvelous cabinet which came from an old Moorish palace. Back of that is the Japanese room, whose light screens, green matting, and bamboo couches made a cool retreat for the dancers. Here punch was served to the thirsty guests. On the north side of the great hall is an immense library, which with the hall, was used for dancing. Among the guests were Misses Madge Hosea, Virginia Burnes, Nave, Ramey, Mary Garth, Emma Donovan, Ida Garth, Marie McDonald, Kate Weakley, Eliza and Sara Judson, Lillian Vineyard, Kate and Jessie Norman, Mildred Brittain, Mamie Lemon, Susan McCord, Birdie Carter and Sara Townsend, Messrs. Charles Farish, Robert McCord, Owen Knight, Sherrard Brittain, Claude Comstock, James Burnes, Ralph Costigan, Will Stringfellow, Gene Zimmerman, Charlie Logan, Ted Hosea, Winslow Judson, Gene McAlister, Lewis Smith, Mr. and Mrs. Sam Nave, John I. McDonald, Huston Wyeth, John S. Lemon, Stoughton Walker, J. S. Brittain, John Tootle, R. M. Davis, O'Neill Fairleigh, Charles Enright, Beattie Weakley, L. O. Weakley, R. A. Brown and O. M. Spencer.’ 1897 February: ‘Last Tuesday afternoon the home of Mr. and Mrs. W. G. Fairleigh, on the Asylum Boulevard was the scene of a pretty children's party, given by Mrs. J. O. Fairleigh in honor of the third birthday of Master Fairleigh Enright. The merry group romped in the long hall and drawing room, and at half after four o'clock were seated around a large circular table in the dining room, making as pretty a picture as one would wish to see. The bon-bons and cakes were in pink color, and the ices were pink chickens. Those seated around the table were Misses Hazel and Gladys Tootle, Mildred Pitts, Alice Davis, and Virginia Weakley, Messrs. Fairleigh Enright, Randolph M. Davis, Jr., Lawrence Weakley, Jr., Milton Tootle III, Duckworth Tootle, William Beattie Weakley, and John S. Logan III. After the little ones were through a delicious luncheon was served for the older people present.’ 1897 June: ‘The event of the summer season in St. Joseph will be the formal opening of the clubhouse and grounds of the new St. Joseph Country Club tomorrow evening. A country club has long been talked of in St. Joseph and now it is to be a reality. The Club has leased the grounds formerly known as Corby's Grove on Twenty Second Street. The commodious residence formerly occupied by Mrs. Corby has been transformed into an ideal club house. The third floor has been arranged as a ball room. The spacious grounds surrounding the house provide for tennis, croquet and golf Innumerable inviting places under the giant shade trees are in waiting for the Summer Girl and her hammock. The opening will take place tomorrow from five to eleven p.m. with a lawn party. Music will be furnished by an orchestra of thirty pieces. At nine o'clock an informal ball will be held. An elaborate luncheon will be served. The new club is composed of the representative society people of St. Joseph.” 1897 June: ‘Mrs. J.J. Sheridan's Morning. The card party given by Mrs. J.J. Sheridan on Thursday morning in honor of Miss Bessie Patterson of St. Louis was a delightful affair. The color tone was green and white and all through the rooms were white blossoms and trailing asparagus. The young ladies seated around five tables spent the morning playing cards. The first prize was won by Miss Annie Ashton, who received a beautiful picture entitled “A Dangerous Playmate' framed in white enamel and gold. The score cards were painted by Miss Carrie Sheridan. Among the ladies present were Misses Patterson, Annie Ashton, Kate McDonald, Krug, Lulu Craig, Katherine Hartwig, Mesdames Louis Hax, George Hax, Henry Krug, D. L. Bartlett, E. F. Hartwig, and Thomas Ashton.’ 1897 June: ‘The handsome house of Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Motter was brilliantly lighted and handsomely decorated with flowers last Tuesday evening when Mr. Samuel Motter entertained a few friends for his guest, Mr. Claire Stearns of Kalamazoo. A mandolin orchestra played exquisitely during supper. Among the guests were Misses Katherine Weakley, Rufina McDonald, Jessie Norman, Sara Townsend, Nannie Davis, Mary Lemon, Eliza Judson, Lillian Vineyard, Carolyn Johnson, Messrs. James N. Burnes, Jr., Eugene Zimmerman, Rice McDonald, Will Duckworth, L. C. Hamilton, Charles R. Berry, and Robert McCord.’ 1897 June: ‘A number of young people who enjoyed a coach ride and supper at the Lake last Thursday evening were chaperoned by Mrs. J.J. Sheridan. Among those present were Misses Annie Ashton, Carrie Sheridan, Belle Frazer, Bessie Patterson, Messrs. Walter Preston, James Borden, Arthur Penfield, Joshua Graham, Shelley Miller and John Briggs.’ 1897 October: ‘Mrs. George K. Duckworth and Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong Beattie Weakley occupied the right lower box at the Tootle Theatre Friday evening.’ 1897 October: ‘Mr. Charles Logan is studying medicine in Paris.’ 1897 October: “Town Topics' dated October 7 has the following to say of a wedding to take place here next month: “That most ancient and wealthy of Western towns, St. Joseph, far famed for the beauty of its women and the badness of its hotels, is preparing for one of the most brilliant weddings that has been seen there since the memorable occasion when the double wedding of the two Misses Fairleigh endangered the stability of the Presbyterian Church. I refer to the marriage of Miss Elizabeth Judson to Mr. Robert McCord, to take place in November. Miss Judson is one of the most prominent young women in the younger set of St. Joseph's famously exclusive society and “Bob' McCordis also a familiar figure in fashionable circles. Among the bridesmaids will be Misses Lucy McCord, Helen Hoagland, Noel Brittain, Josephine Steinacher and Marie McDonald.’ 1899 November: ‘Ashton Place, the country home of Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Ashton, three miles south of the city, was the scene of a pretty wedding Wednesday, when their daughter, Miss Annie Kay Ashton, was married to Mr. Arthur Henry Penfield. The prominence of the bride's family made the affair one of interest to a large circle of friends, and more than a hundred witnessed the ceremony. The attendants were Miss Cora Connett and Mr. Charles Ashton, brother of the bride. Miss Carrie Sheridan sang “Annie Laurie' during the entrance of the wedding party. After the congratulations, an elegant wedding dinner was served.’ 1899 November: ‘One of the most interesting weddings of the season was celebrated Monday at High Noon at Francis Street Methodist Church, the contracting parties being Miss Caroline Ashton Sheridan, daughter of Mrs. and Mrs. John J. Sheridan, and Mr. John Sublett Logan, Jr. The attendants were Miss Lucinda Sheridan, sister of the bride, and Dr. Charles Logan, brother of the groom. The church, at the corner of Seventh and Francis Streets, was handsomely decorated, the altar being banked with palms and white chrysanthemums. Following the ceremony a reception attended only by the relatives, nearly a hundred in number, was held at the home of the bride's parents, 509 South Eighth Street. Among the guests were Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Ashton, grandparents of the bride, and Mrs. Frances S. O’Neill, grandmother of the groom.’ 1899 November 20: ‘There was considerable surprise and a great deal of admiration shown today by the patrons of Tootle, Lemon & Co. when they entered the new building at Sixth and Francis Street, occupied today for the first time. The private office of Milton Tootle, Jr. is on the Southeast corner of the banking room and the office of John S. Lemon is on the Southwest corner. Cashier Graham Lacy's desk is the first on the West side. Inside and out the building is one of the handsomest in the city and has been greatly admired by the streams of visitors.’ 1900 October: ‘Mrs. Weakley's Musicale. The prettiest entertainment of the week was the musicale given on Monday evening in honor of Mr. and Mrs. D. R. Smith of Shelbyville, Kentucky, by Mrs. Virginia Weakley at her home, 600 North Eighth St. The program was chosen with artistic taste and included numbers by Mrs. Lawrence O'Neill Weakley (Nettie Landis). Among the guests were Mr. and Mrs. Milton Tootle, Jr., Mr. and Mrs. John Tootle, Mrs. Frances S. O’Neill, Mr. and Mrs. W. G. Fairleigh, Mr. and Mrs. J. O'Neill Fairleigh, Dr. and Mrs. John S. Logan, Mr. and Mrs. John S. Logan, Jr., Mr. and Mrs. Beattie Weakley, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence O'Neill Weakley, Mr. and Mrs. Charles F. Enright, Mr. and Mrs. James Hamilton McCord, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel S. McCord, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel M. Nave, Mr. and Mrs. John Donovan, Jr., Mr. and Mrs. Stoughton Walker, Fauntleroy Runcie, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson S. Hendrick, Mr. and Mrs. John I. McDonald.’ 1900 December 9: ‘Born to Mr. and Mrs. John S. Logan, Jr., a son.” 1900 December: “A very pretty event took place Christmas night at Cloverly Farm when Misses Hazel and Gladys Tootle received a large number of friends. The hours were devoted to dancing in the large reception hall with Pryor's orchestra. The house was decorated with holly, mistletoe and evergreens. Among the guests were: Misses Berenice and Maud Wyeth, Sara Kennard, Rachel Landis, Katharine Motter, Lettie Lemon, Louise Van Natta, Lillian Tootle, Monette Shoup, Ada Lyon, Louise McDonald, Messrs. Frank and Dave Kennard, Harry Tootle, Grant Duncan, Louis Hax, Walter Landis, Percy Johnson, W. C. Motter, W. D. B. Motter, Jr., Ernest Sipple, Alan Van Natta, Hal Lemon, Webb Steele, Hartley Garlichs, Will Fairleigh, Louis Smith, Will Wyeth, Charles Berry, Barrow Motter, and Irving McDonald.’ 1901 January 22: "Queen Victoria, born in 1819, died at Osborne House, Isle of Wight.”